We're Laughing About It
by Starry Serenade
Summary: One-shot. "We'll laugh about this one day." Artemis and Dick laughing about an old picture he found on his computer.


**We're Laughing About It**

**Summary- One-shot. "We'll laugh about this one day." Artemis and Dick laughing about an old picture he found on his computer.**

* * *

Dick Grayson was (and is) a weird kid, he could tell you that. He had this nasty habit of cackling and being "overly-friendly", as his friends would say.

Oh, and he's also a famous hero who goes by the name of Robin.

Anyways, this is a little, nostalgic story about how Dick found an old picture on his desktop.

It was a nice day outside. Cloudy, but you could see sun-breaks here and there in-between the thick clouds. It was a nice day on Gotham standards. 15 year-old Dick Grayson opened his window, letting the sounds of car horns and just general noise seep into his large, but empty room. It was only empty because its resident was leaving for another city, Jump City.

Dick had already taken down his posters and cleaned the room, sorting everything into a "Trash" or "Keep" pile. So far, the "Trash" pile was twice the size of the "Keep" pile, being mainly old newspaper clippings and trinkets.

He was currently ignoring the two large piles of various objects on the floor and was on his computer. It was a nice computer, but being the adopted son of a billionaire, he could afford to have "nicer than nice" things. So, he was cleaning his nice computer to transfer his manyfiles onto his nice computer.

Dick sighed; computers were _so_ much slower than he thought they should be. He was definitely feeling the aster of having so many files on one computer. The boy smiled inwardly at the use of his made-up word. As he was waiting for the computer to transfer his files, he decided to look through his old pictures. He maneuvered the cursor to click on the folder labeled "Pictures", and double-clicked. Clicking on a random one named "September 22", he was delightfully shocked. The picture was of a black-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl, who looked a bit surprised. The Boy Wonder grinned, and hit "Print". He had places to go and people to see.

* * *

Artemis Crock was 17, and was currently in a large weight room, beating a training dummy. She would have been using the small archery range, but all of the targets were still being fixed after her last practice. She smiled, and jabbed the dummy in the face. She followed up with a kick to the head, which promptly knocked it off. The archer stopped, and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP***

Artemis immediately tensed, and ran over to her bow where it was lying on the floor. Scooping it up, she quickly sprinted over to where the mats were stored and hid behind the large blue mats.

"HEY ARTY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

The blonde stopped, and smiled before walking into the hallway leading into the main room.

"What is it, Dick?" she asked, relieved that the base wasn't under attack. She was the only one there currently, as everyone else was out. She didn't think she could hold the whole mountain by herself.

"Did anything _strange _happen on your first day at Gotham a couple years ago?" Dick asked, looking innocent.

Artemis was suspicious, thinking this was another one of his and Wally's pranks. "Yeah… This freshman ran up to me and took a picture. He also said something like "We'll laugh about this."

Dick grinned. "Surprise! I totally got you!" He handed her the picture and smiled cheekily.

Artemis looked at it and stared, realizing that the boy _was _Dick, and that she looked like an idiot in the picture. Dick laughed and said "Oh man, the look on your face!"

Artemis sighed, but started laughing as well. Dick would always be the team's little brother.

* * *

That was so bad oh my. Only like 600 something words and two pages on Word. This took me like two hours lol. This is my first story though so I just wanted to try it out. I'll upload a better version when I have more practice.

**EDIT: I've tried to fix the line breaks but idk if they work yet. I will DEFINITELY work on this story, so bear with me :)**


End file.
